Harus Rela, Ya!
by aam tempe
Summary: ketika Sasuke harus menerima nasibnya sebagai manusia yang memiliki penyakit Aids. ia harus rela melepas Hinata.


Fic baru lagi

Kali ini SasuHina

Mohon maaf ya, fic Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami, belum diupdate

Tapi terimakasih buat yang mau baca dan review.

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: typo, OOC,AU. Dan sebagainya. Yang di bold dan miring berarti sms atau surat. Kalau Cuma di bold itu puisi**

Sasuke melangkah cepat. Ia tak peduli bila semua menganggapnya sebagai orang teregois atau terdingin didunia. Karena baginya, dunia ini adalah tempat untuk mementingkan diri sendiri. Apalagi baginya. seorang yang paling dihindari di keluarganya.

Kesialan bagi ayahnya, dan aib bagi klannya.

Langkah Sasuke semakin cepat. Secepat debar jantungnya yang berdegup liar.

Dibelakangnya seorang gadis tetap menunduk dengan langkah yang berusaha keras agar sejajar dengan Sasuke. Menahan geram yang meluap, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Gadis yang tadi tertunduk tetap berjalan hingga dirinya menabrak Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mengikutiku kan? Apa kau tidak dengar, huh?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Terlihat sekali usaha gadis itu untuk bicara namun Sasuke selalu saja memotongnya.

"A-aku.."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU. TIDAKKAH ITU SANGAT JELAS BAGIMU? JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI!" Teriak Sasuke tanpa kendali, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat dan para pengemudi mobil yang menunggu lampu hijau menoleh kearah mereka.

"A-aku.."

"Aku tahu kau ingin bilang kau sudah tak tahan dan ingin putus kan?" gadis yang di panggil Hinata mendongak. Air matanya menjadi pesan kesedihan dan keberatan atas ucapan Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng pelan

"A-aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan

"Konyol! Kau mau hidup dengan seorang penderita AIDS yang bisa mati kapan saja? Semua orang bahkan menjauhiku. Tapi kau? Tch! Kau mau membuatku bodoh karena kekonyolanmu, huh?" Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Berhentilah membuat dirimu terlihat lucu dihadapanku!" Sasuke berjalan lagi. Hinata tetap ingin mengikutinya dari belakang

"Aku mencintaimu apapun yang ada pada dirimu Sasuke." Hinata lagi-lagi harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Walau aku seorang penderita AIDS?" Sasuke tidak menoleh saat mengatakannya. Hinata mengangguk

"Iya." Tegasnya.

"Gila!" decak Sasuke

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku saat aku mengatakan ini?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah menunggu Hinata.

"AIDS ini, ada dalam tubuhku karena aku seorang penggila wanita. Kau tahu apa artinya? … aku berandal, aku seorang berengsek." Bisik Sasuke pelan

Hinata mengangguk lagi

"Aku tetap mencintaimu apapun kenyataannya." Hinata memandang lurus Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bias menahan geramnya. Kebohongan apalagi yang harus ia rancang agar Hinata menjauhinya.

Hinata ingat, Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa penyakit AIDS nya ada dalam tubuhnya karena kecerobohan seorang Dokter yang lupa tidak mengganti jarum suntiknya. Hinata percaya Sasuke tak pernah berbohong. Kalaupun sekarang ia berbohong, Hinata percaya Sasuke hanya ingiin Hinata membencinya.

"Pulanglah!" ucap Sasuke lembut. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

**Bila membuka hati semudah membuka pintu**

**Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain selainku**

**Karena aku tak pantas**

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke flatnya. Ia lebih memilih diam di stasiun Shinkasen.

Angin malam memberikan gigil yang tak nyaman bagi Sasuke yang hanya memakai T-Shirt yang tipis. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa lepas dari Hinata tanpa harus membuatnya sedih apalagi menangis. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat ia mengingat satu-satunya teman yang mungkin bisa diandalkan. Pria yang pernah dicintai Hinata, Naruto. Apapun hasilnya, yang penting sasuke mencoba. Siapa tahu Hinata masih mencintai Naruto dan kembali padanya. Sasuke mengambil HP di saku celana Jeans nya. Dan dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

_**Naruto, bisakah Kau menolongku? Datanglah ke flatku nanti malam. Jika kau masih menganggapmu teman**_

Sent to Naruto

Delivered to Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya mulai mengetik lagi sebuah pesan. Kali ini untuk Hinata

_**Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau tahu sendiri selama ini aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Aku bohong saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya kasihan dan sekarang aku ingin memperbaikinya. Naruto pernah bilang dia mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak menyampaikannya padamu**_

Sent to Hinata

Delivered to Hinata

Sasuke berbohong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

**Bila mencintai semudah melukai**

**Biarkan hatimu terbiasa dengannya**

**Dan biarkan aku yang terluka**

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan Sasuke lalu tangannya memencet replay kemudian ia mulai megetik pesan balasan.

_**Dasar payah! kau fikir aku bisa terima kau mengirimiku pesan konyol begini? Kenapa tidak dari 4 tahun yang lalu saja kau bilang begitu? Kenapa baru sekarang.**_

Sent to Sasuke

Delivered to sasuke

**'Mencoba membohongiku, kau kira aku akan percaya? Tak semudah itu Sasuke**' batin Hinata

Mata Hinata beralih pada seorang pria yang duduk di kursi tunggu di stasiun sana. Pria itu adalah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan disinilah dia. Ditempat yang cukup jauh untuk memandangi kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju Halte Bus.

Hinata pun berhenti membuntuti Sasuke sampai disini. Ia harus segera pulang karena sudah sore.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari**

Sasuke membuka pintu flatnya dan menemukan senyum menyebalkan itu lagi dari Hinata.

"Aku seperti di panti jompo saja." Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu flat lalu tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya

Sasuke tinggal di flat sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ia mengidap AIDS dua bulan lalu. Selama dua bulan itu, Hinata selalu datang dengan membawa sekotak bento tiap paginya. Menunggu sasuke selesai makan, dan berjalan bersama ke taman.

Tapi beberapa hari ini Sasuke agak kasar pada Hinata. Hinata tahu apa yang selalu membuat Sasuke berubah kasar, penyakitnya yang semakin parah dan mendekati kematian. Tapi Hinata tak peduli itu. Selama Sasuke masih ada didunia, ia ingin menjalani hidupnya seperti saat Sasuke belum mengetahui penyakitnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuatku baik, Hinata." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata merona seperti biasa.

Hinata sedikit lega saat sasuke bersikap lembut lagi.

"Masuklah!" kata Sasuke masuk diikuti Hinata.

"O iya, aku mengundang Naruto semalam. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting katanya." Mata Hinata tertuju pada sosok pria berambut kuning yang tersenyum gugup.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah berbohong. Lalu Hinata menatap punggung sasuke. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Hinata menangkap tangan Sasuke

"Ini konyol! Ke-kenapa kau bersemangat sekali menyakitiku?" Hinata bilang. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Kau kira aku berpura-pura?"

Hinata menitikan air matanya

"Kau tega sekali menyerahkanku pada Naruto" Hinata terisak. Hatinya tentu sangat perih.

"Duduklah! Aku akan mengambilkan minuman." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai ia terduduk di samping Naruto.

Hinata menunduk

Saat Hinata menunduk Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengangguk pertanda bahwa Naruto harus melakukannya

**'Kau sudah janji padaku, Dobe.'** Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keheningan sejenak menguasai Hinata dan Naruto. Lalu dengan agak kaku Naruto tersenyum menaikan wajah Hinata dengan tangannya

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Berapa banyak Sasuke membayarmu?" bisik Hinata menatap lekat Naruto

Naruto terdiam dan ia tak berani menatap Hinata.

"Berapa kasar dia mengancammu?" lanjut Hinata . Naruto tetap menunduk.

"Dengar aku Naruto-kun! Aku mencintai Sasuke seperti kau mencintai Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku saat ini." Naruto mengangguk

"Aku mengerti Hinata–chan."

Naruto berkata lirih. Anggukan menjadi tanda bahwa Hinata memaklumi Naruto.

Hinata berdiri menatap pintu yang mengarah menuju dapur

"Apa kau fikir karena kau memiliki penyakit AIDS aku akan berhenti mencintaimu Sasuke? apa kau juga berfikir karena kau akan mati lebih dulu daripada aku , hatiku akan berubah?"

Hinata menyusun tawa meremehkan

"Kau salah Uchiha Sasuke, KAU INGIN KITA PUTUS? BERMIMPILAH!"

Hinata melangkah menuju pintu keluar

"Aku akan kembali dua jam lagi. Makanlah makanan yang kubuatkan. Maka aku akan menuruti kemauanmu." Hinata menghilang di balik pintu

.

.

.

**Aku adalah setitik hitam yang membuat noda di putih yang tak pantas tercemar**

**Biar aku memudar bersama noda itu**

**Karena seharusnya kau akrab dengan lengung senyum yang membuatmu indah**

**Bukan airmata yang membuatmu lara**

**.**

**.**

.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat ia menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dia keras kepala." Komentarnya

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tersenyum lirih

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepasnya kalau dia terus begitu.. aku tak ingin dia menangis. Aku tak ingin dia terluka saat aku sudah tiada. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto"

Naruto mengusap punggung sahabatnya

"Aku juga bingung, Teme. Tapi menurutku kau harus menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Kau harus selesaikan ini sendiri" Naruto ingin menangis melihat Sasuke yang begini.

"Pulanglah." Kata Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk

.

.

.

2 jam Hinata berada di depan pintu flat Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar pergi saat itu. Bahkan ketika Naruto pergi, dia masih diam dan menangis disana

Dan sekarang Hinata harus bisa menahan airmatanya agar tidak menitik. Karena ia harus bertemu Sasuke .

Pintu terbuka pelan. Menampilkan mata hitam yang biasanya tajam kini berubah menjadi sayu. Sasuke rapuh dan putus asa. Hinata tahu itu

Seketika Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Membiarkan airmata menitik di bahu Kekasihnya

"Kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku kan?" Sasuke berbisik.

Hinata mengangguk

"Sangat." Katanya parau

"Biarkan aku pergi" Sasuke bilang

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke

"Aku harus jawab apa? Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh apa kau akan tetap ting…HUPPPH" Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat bibir Sasuke bersatu dengan bibirnya.

Inilah ciuman terlirih bagi Hinata.

keduanya menangis. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke bilang

"Bibirmu asin, jangan menangis lagi donk! Aku bosan melihat air asin ini membanjiri pipimu." Sasuke tersenyum

Lalu memeluk Hinata erat

"Bilang kau rela" kata Sasuke

"Bilang kau rela aku melepasmu dan bilang kau rela dilepas olehku" kata Sasuke

Hinata menganggguk

"A-aku rela"

Berat tubuh Sasuke kemudia menumpuk di tubuh Hinata. Hinata yakin saat in sasuke sudah tak ada. Dan itu berarti tak ada salju yang selalu membuatnya merona karena dingin dan merona karena hangat

"Aku bilang aku rela. Tapi aku ingin menangis untuk saat ini. Aku akan menangis sepuasku. Apa boleh?" Hinata menidurkan Sasuke. Dan menangis disana

.

.

.

Hinata selalu tersenyum saat bulan juli. Tersenyum di depan gunukan tanah. Dan setiap kali ia berada disana tangannya selalu menggenggam sebuah kertas yang di berikan Naruto setelah pemakaman Sasuke

**Flashback**

"Sasuke menitipkan ini untukmu."

"Dia bilang kau harus tersenyum saat mengunjunginya" Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata

Hinata mengangguk

**End flashback**

_**Hinata, aku harap kau selalu tersenyum menatapku.**_

_**Memang akan terasa aneh. Karena kau harus tersenyum menatap segunuk tanah ini.**_

_**Oh iya, kau bilang aku sedingin salju kan?.**_

_**Anggap lah aku salju kalau begitu. Dengan begitu aku akan selalu ada saat salju musim dingin datang.**_

_**Eh sudah dulu ya… aku dipanggil Kami-sama untuk bersih-bersih. Ini adalah hukumanku karena meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Ingat tersenyum yaaaa…aku selalu ada dihatimu. **_

_**Muuuuachhh…hahaha lebai. Sampai jumpa disurga.**_

Hinata tersenyum geli tiap kali membaca surat itu.

.

.

.

**Bila nanti aku menemukanmu di surga**

**Katakanlah dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar bahwa kau bahagia**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**Review plisssssssssss**_

**Disini sudah saya coba agar tidak bayak typo**


End file.
